Double Drive Episode 49
The forty-ninth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Double Drive. Shunta and the others finally learn of Kazuya's true intentions. Summary Thanks to Kinoto's strength, the heroes make it out of the cave. At the same time, the Etoshimori priests are headed to the scene. Tatsumi, Inui and Kiki are left facing Kazuya. They plan to find a way to seal the Evil God-King again. Shishi reappears, mocking their intentions. She says that she's been storing up more power. While they talk, the heroes also arrive. They're glad to see Inui and Kiki found Tatsumi, but didn't expect Kazuya to be there as well. Shishi is pleased that everyone has arrived. She announces that they'll get to see the moment the world disappears in darkness, and a new world is born. Kazuya declares that he'll be king of that world. Kazuya, anticipating the chance to reset the current world, reveals the true form of the EvilGodKing Deathpeers. Once this happens, Shishi opens the doors to all the alternate worlds. This way, the Evil God-King's power can flow into them, allowing them to be destroyed. Shunta confronts Kazuya, shocked that he's so content with the world's fate. He asks about Kazuya's family and friends, thinking he must at least be concerned for them. But Kazuya is hurt by this, and makes it clear that he never had these things. His father said that they could play Battle Spirits together. His mother said she would protect him. Despite this, he was always alone. He tells the story of why he wanted to keep winning. But because Shunta beat him in that tournament, he felt his last hope was taken. Kazuya thinks it unfair that Shunta was not only able to win, but has a loving family. That's why he wants to reset the world and make a new one, with himself as the center. He says he has the power to do this, because he was chosen by the Evil God-King. Shishi says that he's correct in thinking this. While Shunta is still stunned, Yoku starts to scold Kazuya for thinking so childishly. He says that everyone wins and loses. No one can keep winning forever, and Kazuya shouldn't blame his loss on Shunta. Kazuya admits that there are probably many people in the world that have more pain than him. But right now, he believes his own misfortune is a good reason to reset the world. He also explains that while he wants to destroy the world, he doesn't intend to destroy the people. He'll let everyone live in happiness in his new world. And if Shunta and the others swear loyalty to him, he promises to let them into his world as well. The heroes still don't agree with him, and try to convince Kazuya that he's only being deceived by the Evil God-King. Kazuya argues that he's actually the one who controls the Evil God-King. And Shishi still supports his claim. Tatsumi realizes that Kazuya is being manipulated in the same way he was. Regretting never realizing what Kazuya was going through, Shunta tries to apologize. He thinks he was never fit to be Kazuya's rival. But he says that when they get back home, he won't let Kazuya be sad anymore. Shunta says he'll battle with Kazuya every day after school. He declares that he'll definitely save Kazuya. Shunta asks Yoku for help in this, and Yoku agrees. But Kazuya just finds it arrogant that they wish to "save" him. He orders Deathpeers to erase the entire world. Seeing the Evil God-Kings power flow into other worlds, Eto is desperate to stop it. When the priests arrive, she requests that they help her to close the door. They soon begin a ritual to do just this. To stop them, Shishi attacks Eto. But Tatsumi stands in her way, taking the damage himself. Tatsumi apologizes to her, regretting the fact that he didn't listen to her from the start. As Eto and the priests continue their ritual, Tatsumi decides to take action himself. He summons both of his 12 God-King cards. Shishi reminds him that even with the 12 God-Kings, he can't control the Evil God-King alone. Kiki, however, states that Tatsumi isn't alone. She's a hero too. She calls out both yellow 12 God-Kings. Then, she invites Inui to send out his 12 God-Kings. Inui says that he isn't a hero, but both Kiki and Tatsumi believe that he is. This gives him motivation, and he brings out the blue 12 God-Kings as well. Mei also calls out the white 12 God-Kings. Shunta and Yoku, of course, decide to call their 12 God-Kings out. And Tatsumi is in awe when he finds that each of them are in possession of Super 12 God-Kings. Kazuya still doesn't think this is enough to stop the Evil God-King. He reminds them that the Evil God-King is the strongest Ultimate. Tatsumi points out that while Kazuya was called to Spirits World by the Evil God-King, the 12 God-Kings also called in heroes, Shunta and Yoku. Seeing their Super 12 God-Kings, he realizes that the two of them were the true chosen heroes. Therefore, only they can defeat the Evil God-King. Inui, Kiki and Mei agree with this. They entrust their 12 God-King cards to Shunta and Yoku. Shunta tells Yoku that he thinks he finally understands why they were brought to Spirits World. It wasn't just to win. They have to make the hearts of all the battlers joined by Battle Spirits one. Both Shunta and Yoku challenge Kazuya, with the fate of all worlds linked to Battle Spirits at risk. Kazuya tells them they're just going to lose. He finds it infuriating that Shunta thinks he could win, and still wants to save him. Kazuya threatens to erase him along with the world if he says something arrogant like that again. Shishi tells Kazuya to teach them a lesson, before entering the Evil God-King's main body. Kazuya allows Shunta and Yoku to battle him at once. The battle is about to begin. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment The Passionate Circuit is featured. Matches N/A Cards Used N/A Cast *Shunta Mogami- Makoto Koichi *Yoku Albatrosa- Mutsumi Tamura *Eto Etoshinmori the 8th- Sawako Hata *Tatsumi- Jun Fukuyama *Mei Merryhadda- Kotori Koiwai *Kazuya Taiga- Yuki Kodaira *Shishi- Kei Shindou *General Inui- Tomokazu Sugita *Kiki Beresia- Ayane Sakura *Kinoto- Nichika Omori *Sandrat- Junichi Suwabe *Zark- Taishi Murata *Mofumofu- Misaki Watada *Shaushau- Kei Shindou *Elder Priest- Naoki Bandou *Priest- Haruhisa Suzuki *Tournament MC- Shuuhei Sakaguchi *Toshio Mogami- Tomokazu Sugita *Kento Mogami- Misaki Watada Main Staff *Script- Katsumi Hasegawa *Storyboard- Kunihisa Sugishima *Episode Director- Makoto Hoshino *Animation Director- Ruriko Watanabe, Ayako Tauchi Category:Episodes: Double Drive